<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Angry, Just Tired by Vortex2121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996910">Not Angry, Just Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortex2121/pseuds/Vortex2121'>Vortex2121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, F/F, Healing, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, References to Depression, Songs, middle gets better, no one dies, starts depressing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortex2121/pseuds/Vortex2121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena isn't angry anymore. She's just tired. Tired of the death threats, the deaths, the betrayals, the hurt but most of all Lena is just tired of herself. </p>
<p>Kara tries to help, but that's the thing, Kara is attached to the death threats, the death, the betrayals, and the hurt. </p>
<p>Can Lena heal? Can Kara help? Who knows (unless you read the tags then you know).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers &amp; Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor &amp; James "Jimmy" Olsen, Lena Luthor &amp; Maggie Sawyer, Lena Luthor &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Angry, Just Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: I Think I'm OKAY (with YUNGBLUD &amp; Travis Baker) - Machine Gun Kelly. </p>
<p>This is just to set the depressing scene. lol. idk. </p>
<p>(Only seen clips of episodes from Season 5 so might not be canon compliant)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All those assassination and hostile takeover attempts, but the destruction of Lena Luthor came from her own emotional trauma.</p>
<p>
  <em>Watch me, take a good thing and fuck it all up in one night<br/>
Catch me, I'm the one on the run away from the headlights<br/>
No sleep, up all week wasting time with people I don't like<br/>
I think something's fucking wrong with me</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Drown myself in alcohol, that shit never helps at all<br/>
I might say some stupid things tonight when you pick up this call<br/>
I've been hearing silence on the other side for way too long<br/>
I can taste it on my tongue, I can tell that something's wrong but<br/>
I guess it's just my life and I can take it if I wanna<br/>
But I cannot hide in hills of California<br/>
Because these hills have eyes, and I got paranoia<br/>
I hurt myself sometimes, is that too scary for you?</em>
</p>
<p>At what point can a person be allowed to give up?</p><ol>
<li>The first time a family member tries to kill you;</li>
<li>Choosing to let your first love die to save another;</li>
<li>finally trusting a group of people to only find out they’ve all lied to you for YEARS; or</li>
<li>finding out the person who you fell madly in love with lied to you for years, made all your mutual friends accomplices to the lie, and started dating some random guy afterwards.</li>
</ol>
<p>Lena takes another sip of scotch as she contemplates the question. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this story planned out. Well a rough outline. This is a good distraction so I'll update soon with longer chapters. This is just setting the scene.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>